Caleb Cushing Carlton, Sr.
(This taken from the book Prince Edward Island, Past and Present or Past and Present of Prince Edward Island) CALEB CUSHING CARLTON, a well known merchant and auctioneer at Souris, Kings county, was born in Newburyport, Massachusetts, and accompanied his parents to Souris, where he received his education. In his youth he engaged in business with his father, in which he has since been engaged. The paternal grandfather, Joseph Carlton, was a native of West Newberry, Massachusetts, as was his wife, who bore the maiden name of Chipman. The subject's father, Caleb Cushing Carlton, Sr., was born at West Newbury, Massachusetts, and there received his education. He came to Prince Edward Island in 1859 an d located at Souris. He was the first man in this part of the Island to engage in the lobster canning business, locating two factories and carrying the business on on a large scale. After the fishing season was over he engaged in packing beef and mutton, in which products there was at that time a heavy 654 PAST AND PRESENT OF trade. Large fishing fleets called at Souris, as many as one hundred and fifty vessels being in this port at one time. He was for many years a member of the Masonic fraternity, belonging to the blue lodge, also receiving the chapter degrees. For twentyfive years he was United States consular agent at Souris, He died in 1904, at the age of seventy years, being succeeded in July of that year, by the subject of this sketch, who now holds that office. Mr. Carlton married Miss Matilda Jane Spencer, a native of Prince Edward Island, a daughter of James Spencer, who came here from Hull, England, locating at Charlottetown, where he died. He was a prominent citizen of that city during his life, being engaged in business there. The subject of this sketch is active in local public affairs and for eighteen years has been secretary of the school board of Souris, and for six years secretary of the town council and for several terms has been an active member of these bodies. He is a member of the Masonic fraternity, the Sons of Temperance, the Independent Order of Odd Fellows and the Independent Order of Foresters, while his religious connection is with the Methodist l church. His mother now makes her home with him and is receiving at his hands every attention which filial love and veneration can suggest. Mr. Carlton is public spirited and progressive in his ideas and enjoys the respect of all who know him More detail, and another photo, in Ten Farms. One of the first merchant families to arrive in Souris after the middle of the nineteenth century was that of Caleb Cushing Carlton (1834-1904). He, and his wife and four year old son of the same name, came from Massachusetts on Captain Edward Saville's ship in 1859.35 Like many other merchants of the time, Carlton Sr. began with a peddler's license in June, 1859. He later built his first store, north of central Main Commercial Courtesy Pictures of the Past by Leards Caleb Cushing Carlton Sr. 1834-1904 Street.36 In 1888, the widow of Donald Beaton sold him her house and the shipyard property in central Souris. There he built a new store and continued in partnership with his son Caleb Jr. (1855-1936). In 1879, Caleb Sr. became United States Consular Agent, a position he held until his death in 1904. At which time his son became agent until the office was moved to Charlottetown in 1909. Caleb Sr. was the first to process lobsters in the area. When that season closed he canned beef and mutton, for which there was a great demand.37 Both father and son were colorful men. For many years, an eagle was kept in a wicker cage in their yard, symbol of their American connection. The son's comments when he auctioned cakes were the highlight of any occasion, their second store will be remembered as a uniquely cluttered shop which had a personality matched only by that of its owners. Photo hy Morley S. Acorn. Courtesy Pictures of the Past by Leards Caleb Carlton